Eisner Awards 2012
The Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards, commonly shortened to the Eisner Awards, and sometimes referred to as the Oscar Awards of the Comics Industry, are prizes given for creative achievement in American comic books. The Eisner Awards were first conferred in 1988, created in response to the discontinuation of the Kirby Awards after 1987. They are named in honor of the pioneering writer and artist Will Eisner, who was a regular participant in the award ceremony until his death in 2005. The Eisner Awards include the Comic Industry's Hall of Fame. The nominations in each category are generated by a five-member panel, then voted on by comic-book professionals, and presented at the annual Comic-Con International convention held in San Diego, California, usually in July or August. Jackie Estrada has been the award administrator since 1990. Best Short Story *"A Brief History of the Art Form Known as Hortisculpture," by Adrian Tomine, in *"Optic Nerve" #12 (Drawn & Quarterly) *"Harvest of Fear," by Jim Woodring, in The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror #17 (Bongo) *"The Phototaker," by Guy Davis, in "Metal Hurlant" vol. 2 (Humanoids) *"The Seventh," by Darwyn Cooke, in "Richard Stark's Parker: The Martini Edition" (IDW) *"The Speaker," by Brandon Graham, in Dark Horse Presents #7 (Dark Horse) Best Single Issue (or One-Shot) *"Daredevil" #7, by Mark Waid, Paolo Rivera, and Joe Rivera (Marvel) *"Ganges" #4, by Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics) *"Locke & Key: Guide to the Known Keys," by Joe Hill and Gabriel Rodriguez (IDW) *"Princeless" #3, by Jeremy Whitley and M. Goodwin (Action Lab) *"The Unwritten" #24: "Stairway to Heaven" by Mike Carey, Peter Gross, and Al Davison (Vertigo/DC) Best Continuing Series *"Daredevil," by Mark Waid, Marcos Martin, Paolo Rivera, and Joe Rivera (Marvel) *"Naoki Urasawa's 20th Century Boys," by Naoki Urasawa (VIZ Media) *"Rachel Rising," by Terry Moore (Abstract Studio) *"Ultimate Comics Spider-Man," by Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli (Marvel) *"Usagi Yojimbo," by Stan Sakai (Dark Horse) Best Limited Series *"Atomic Robo and the Ghost of Station X," by Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegener (Red *5) *"Criminal: The Last of the Innocent," by Ed Brubaker and Sean Phillips (Marvel Icon) *"Flashpoint: Batman - Knight of Vengeance," by Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso (Vertigo/DC) *"The New York Five," by Brian Wood and Ryan Kelly (Vertigo/DC) *"Who Is Jake Ellis?" by Nathan Edmondson & Tonci Zonjic (Image) Best Publication for Early Readers (up to age 7) *"Beauty and the Squat Bears," by Émile Bravo (Yen Press) *"Benjamin Bear in Fuzzy Thinking," by Philippe Coudray (Candlewick/Toon Books) *"Dragon Puncher Island," by James Kochalka (Top Shelf) *"Nursery Rhyme Comics," edited by Chris Duffy (First Second) *"Patrick in a Teddy Bear's Picnic," by Geoffrey Hayes (Candlewick/Toon Books) Best Publication for Kids (ages 8-12) *"The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold," by Sholly Fisch, Rick Burchett, and Dan Davis (DC) *"Amelia Rules: The Meaning of Life ... And Other Stuff," by Jimmy Gownley (Atheneum) *"The Ferret's a Foot," by Colleen AF Venable and Stephanie Yue (Graphic Universe/Lerner) *"Princeless," by Jeremy Whitley and M. Goodwin (Action Lab) *"Snarked," by Roger Langridge (kaboom!) *"Zita the Space Girl," by Ben Hatke (First Second) Best Publication for Young Adults (Ages 12-17) *"Anya's Ghost," by Vera Brosgol (First Second) *"Around the World," by Matt Phelan (Candlewick) *"Level Up," by Gene Yang and Thien Pham (First Second) *"Life with Archie," by Paul Kupperberg, Fernando Ruiz, Pat & Tim Kennedy, Norm Breyfogle et al. (Archie) *"Mystic," by G. Willow Wilson and David Lopez (Marvel) Best Anthology *"Dark Horse Presents," edited by Mike Richardson (Dark Horse) *"Nelson," edited by Rob Davis and Woodrow Phoenix (Blank Slate) *"Nursery Rhyme Comics," edited by Chris Duffy (First Second) *"The Someday Funnies," edited by Michel Choquette (Abrams ComicArts) *"Yiddishkeit: Jewish Vernacular and the New Land," edited by Harvey Pekar and Paul Buhle (Abrams ComicArts) Best Humor Publication *"The Art of Doug Sneyd: A Collection of Playboy Cartoons" (Dark Horse Books) *"Chimichanga," by Eric Powell (Dark Horse) *"Coffee: It's What's for Dinner," by Dave Kellett (Small Fish) *"Kinky & Cosy," by Nix (NBM) *"Milk & Cheese: Dairy Products Gone Bad," by Evan Dorkin (Dark Horse Books) Best Digital Comic *"Bahrain," by Josh Neufeld, www.cartoonmovement.com/comic/24 *"Battlepug," by Mike Norton, www.battlepug.com *"Delilah Dirk and the Turkish Lieutenant," by Tony Cliff, www.delilahdirk.com *"Outfoxed," by Dylan Meconis, www.dylanmeconis.com/outfoxed *"Sarah and the Seed," by Ryan Andrews, www.ryan-a.com/comics/sarahandtheseed01.htm Best Reality-Based Work *"Around the World," by Matt Phelan (Candlewick) *"Green River Killer: A True Detective Story," by Jeff Jensen and Jonathan Case (Dark Horse Books) *"Marzi: A Memoir," by Marzena Sowa and Sylvain Savoia (Vertigo/DC) *"Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths," by Shigeru Mizuki (Drawn & Quarterly) *"Vietnamerica," by GB Tran (Villard) Best Graphic Album - New *"Bubbles & Gondola," by Renaud Dillies (NBM) *"Freeway," by Mark Kalesniko (Fantagraphics) *"Habibi," by Craig Thompson (Pantheon) *"Ivy," by Sarah Olekysk (Oni) *"Jim Henson's Tale of Sand," adapted by Ramón K. Pérez (Archaia) *"One Soul," by Ray Fawkes (Oni) Best Graphic Album - Reprint *"Big Questions," by Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) *"The Death Ray," by Dan Clowes (Drawn & Quarterly) *"Richard Stark's Parker: The Martini Edition," by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) *"WE3: The Deluxe Edition," by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely (Vertigo/DC) *"Zahra's Paradise," by Amir and Khalil (First Second) Best Archival Collection/Project - Strips *"Flash Gordon and Jungle Jim," by Alex Raymond and Don Moore, edited by Dean Mullaney (IDW/Library of American Comics) *"Forgotten Fantasy: Sunday Comics 1900-1915," edited by Peter Maresca (Sunday Press) *"Prince Valiant" vols. 3-4, by Hal Foster, edited by Kim Thompson (Fantagraphics) *"Tarpé Mills's Miss Fury Sensational Sundays, 1944-1949," edited by Trina Robbins (IDW/Library of American Comics) *"Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse" vols. 1-2, by Floyd Gottfredson, edited by David Gerstein and Gary Groth (Fantagraphics) Best Archival Collection/Project - Comic Books *"Government Issue: Comics for the People: 1940s-2000s," edited by Richard L. Graham (Abrams ComicArts) *"The MAD Fold-In Collection," by Al Jaffee (Chronicle) *"PS Magazine: The Best of Preventive Maintenance Monthly," by Will Eisner (Abrams ComicArts) *"The Sugar and Spike Archives," vol. 1, by Sheldon Mayer (DC) *"Walt Simonson's The Mighty Thor Artist's Edition" (IDW) Best U.S. Edition of International Material *"Bubbles & Gondola," by Renaud Dillies (NBM) *"Isle of 100,000 Graves," by Fabien Vehlmann and Jason (Fantagraphics) *"Like a Sniper Lining Up His Shot," by Jacques Tardi and Jean-Patrick Manchette (Fantagraphics) *"The Manara Library, vol. 1: Indian Summer and Other Stories," by Milo Manara with Hugo Pratt (Dark Horse Books) *"Night Animals: A Diptych About What Rushes Through the Bushes," by Brecht Evens (Top Shelf) Best U.S. Edition of International Material - Asia *"A Bride's Story," by Kaoru Mori (Yen Press) *"Drops of God," by Tadashi Agi and Shu Okimoto (Vertical) *"Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths," by Shigeru Mizuki (Drawn & Quarterly) *"Saturn Apartments," vols. 3-4, by Hisae Iwaoka (VIZ Media) *"Stargazing Dog," by Takashi Murakami (NBM) *"Wandering Son," vol. 1, by Shimura Takako (Fantagraphics) Best Writer *Cullen Bunn, "The Sixth Gun" (Oni) *Mike Carey, "The Unwritten" (Vertigo/DC) *Jeff Jensen, "Green River Killer: A True Detective Story" (Dark Horse Books) *Jeff Lemire, "Animal Man," "Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the *Unknown," "Frankenstein: Agent of S.H.A.D.E." (DC); "Sweet Tooth" (Vertical/DC) *Mark Waid, "Irredeemable," "Incorruptible" (BOOM!); "Daredevil" (Marvel) Best Writer/Artist *Rick Geary, "The Lives of Sacco and Vanzetti" (NBM) *Terry Moore, "Rachel Rising" (Abstract Studio) *Sarah Oleksyk, "Ivy" (Oni) *Craig Thompson, "Habibi" (Pantheon) *Jim Woodring, "Congress of the Animals" (Fantagraphics), "Harvest of Fear," in "The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror" #17 (Bongo) Best Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team *Michael Allred, "iZombie" (Vertigo/DC); "Madman All-New Giant-Size Super-Ginchy Special" (Image) *Ramón K. Pérez, "Jim Henson's Tale of Sand" (Archaia) *Chris Samnee, "Captain America and Bucky," "Ultimate Spider-Man" #155 (Marvel) *Marcos Martin, "Daredevil" (Marvel) *Paolo Rivera/Joe Rivera, "Daredevil" (Marvel) Best Cover Artist *Michael Allred, "iZombie" (Vertigo/DC) *Francesco Francavilla, "Black Panther" (Marvel); "Lone Ranger," "Lone Ranger/Zorro," "Dark Shadows," "Warlord of Mars" (Dynamite); "Archie Meets Kiss" (Archie) *Victor Kalvachev, "Blue Estate" (Image) *Marcos Martin, "Daredevil," "Amazing Spider-Man" (Marvel) *Sean Phillips, "Criminal: The Last of the Innocent" (Marvel Icon) *Yuko Shimizu, "The Unwritten" (Vertigo/DC) Best Coloring *Laura Allred, "iZombie" (Vertigo/DC); "Madman All-New Giant-Size Super-Ginchy Special" (Image) *Bill Crabtree, "The Sixth Gun" (Oni) *Ian Herring and Ramón K. Pérez, "Jim Henson's Tale of Sand" (Archaia) *Victor Kalvachev, "Blue Estate" (Image) *Cris Peter, "Casanova: Avaritia," "Casanova: Gula" (Marvel Icon) Best Lettering *Deron Bennett, "Billy Fog," "Jim Henson's Dark Crystal," "Jim Henson's Tale of Sand," "Mr. Murder Is Dead" (Archaia); "Helldorado," "Puss N Boots," "Richie Rich" (APE Entertainment) *Jimmy Gownley, "Amelia Rules! The Meaning of Life ... And Other Stuff" (Atheneum) *Laura Lee Gulledge, "Page by Paige" (Amulet Books/Abrams) *Tom Orzechowski, "Manara Library," with L. Lois Buholis(Dark Horse); "Manga Man" (Houghton Mifflin); "Savage Dragon" (Image) *Stan Sakai, "Usagi Yojimbo" (Dark Horse) Best Comics-Related Journalism *The AV Club Comics Panel, by Noel Murray, Oliver Sava et al., www.avclub.com/features/comics-panel/ *The Beat, produced by Heidi MacDonald et al., www.comicsbeat.com *"The Comics Journal," edited by Gary Groth, and The Comics Journal website, www.tcj.com, edited by Timothy Hodler and Dan Nadel (Fantagraphics) *The Comics Reporter, produced by Tom Spurgeon, www.comicsreporter.com *TwoMorrows Publications: "Alter Ego" edited by Roy Thomas, "Back Issue" edited by Michael Eury, "Draw" edited by Mike Manley, and "Jack Kirby Collector" edited by John Morrow Best Educational/Academic Work *"Alan Moore: Conversations," ed. by Eric Berlatsky (University Press of Mississippi) *"Cartooning: Philosophy & Practice," by Ivan Brunetti (Yale University Press) *"Critical Approaches to Comics: Theories and Methods," edited by Matthew J. Smith and Randy Duncan (Routledge) *"Hand of Fire: The Comics Art of Jack Kirby," by Charles Hatfield (University Press of Mississippi) *"Projections: Comics and the History of 21st Century Storytelling," by Jared Gardner (Stanford University Press) Best Comics-Related Book *"Archie: A Celebration of America's Favorite Teenagers," edited by Craig Yoe (IDW/Yoe Books) *"Caniff: A Visual Biography," edited by Dean Mullaney (IDW/Library of American Comics) *"Drawing Power: A Compendium of Cartoon Advertising," edited by Rick Marschall and Warren Bernard (Fantagraphics/Marschall Books) *"Genius Isolated: The Life and Art of Alex Toth," designed by Dean Mullaney (IDW/Library of American Comics) *"MetaMaus," by Art Spiegelman (Pantheon) Best Publication Design *"Genius Isolated: The Life and Art of Alex Toth," designed by Dean Mullaney (IDW/Library of American Comics) *"Jim Henson's Tale of Sand," designed by Eric Skillman (Archaia) Kinky & Cosy, designed by Nix (NBM) *"The MAD Fold-In Collection," designed by Michael Morris (Chronicle) *"Richard Stark's Parker: The Martini Edition," designed by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame Judges' Choices These two nominees have been automatically inducted to the Hall of Fame as the judges' choices. *Rudolph Dirks - Newspaper cartoonist (The Katzenjammer Kids) *Harry Lucey - Comic book artist (co-creator of Archie Nominees for Voters' Choices To vote for the remaining nominees, you must be a professional working in the comics or related industries, as a creator (writer, artist, cartoonist, colorist, letterer), a publisher an editor, a retailer (comics store owner or manager), a graphic novels librarian, or a comics historian/educator. The judges have chosen the following 14 nominees, of which 4 will be chosen as inductees into the hall of fame. *Bill Blackbeard *Howard Chaykin *Richard Corben *Carlos Ezquerra *Lee Falk *Bob Fujitani *Jesse Marsh *Mort Meskin *Tarpé Mills *Dennis O'Neil *Dan O'Neill *Katsuhiro Otomo *Trina Robbins *Gilbert Shelton For more information on each of the nominees, visit the official Comic-Con Eisner Awards nominee page.